1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to an electronic component embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
As part of the next generation versatile compact package technology, the development of electronic component embedded printed circuit boards is recently receiving attention. The electronic component embedded printed circuit board also includes a high functional aspect, in addition to the advantages of versatility and compactness. This is because it can provide a solution to improve the reliability problem that may occur in the electrical connection between electronic components using wire bonding or soldering that is used in a flip chip or ball grid array (BGA) substrate.
In the conventional electronic component, e.g., an IC, embedding method, a structure in which an electronic component is embedded in one side of a core board or build-up layer is employed, and this forms an asymmetric structure, which is vulnerable to warpage under thermal stresses. It is also impossible to embed an electronic component having a certain thickness or less because the warpage of a board occurs in a direction in which the electronic component is embedded under thermal stresses. Moreover, since a stacking material that is used for printed circuit boards can not be manufactured to be thinner than a certain thickness because of electrical insulation, a critical thickness for preventing the warpage is essentially limited due to the properties of the material.
In a conventional printed circuit board, since the locations and thicknesses of electronic components embedded therein are asymmetric with respect to the entire thickness or shape, it is under repeated thermal stresses, particularly thermal stresses in a process, such as soldering, performed at temperatures above 200° C., and thus there is a chance of warpage. Due to the warpage effect, an electronic component generally has to be maintained to a certain thickness or greater, and thus the entire electronic component embedded printed circuit board becomes inevitably thicker.